


Marée montante

by Isamajor



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Abuse, Asphyxiation, Drowning, Non-Consensual
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 16:39:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14958233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isamajor/pseuds/Isamajor
Summary: Croyant piéger Giovanni, Nanu se retrouve dans un guet-apens et à la merci de ce dernier dans une grotte des îles Écume. Préparant son coup depuis longtemps déjà, le boss de la Team Rocket avait apprêté toute une mise en scène pour briser son rival et lui montrer l'étendue de son pouvoir.





	Marée montante

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Istadris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Istadris/gifts).



> Un grand merci à Istadris pour la relecture ! ♥

Il s'était fait capturer par la Team Rocket sur laquelle il enquêtait, enfin, il s'était plus ou moins laissé faire, il savait qu'il allait directement être mené à leur boss. Giovanni ? Il en faisait son affaire, il avait appris à le cerner et à jouer avec lui, avec le temps. Ensemble, ils avaient un passé lourd, nébuleux, à base de haine et de rivalité, à jouer au gendarme et au voleur, et là, Nanu avait choisi de délibérément se jeter dans la gueule du loup afin de faire avancer son enquête. Non sans opposer une petite résistance pour la forme, l'agent d'InterPol se fit garrotter par une bande de sbires et rapidement expédier par hélicoptère auprès de leur patron, dont il ignorait la localisation. Après un long temps de vol estimé à plus d'une heure, Nanu se fit débarquer sans ménagement au sommet d'une colline. Le vent était légèrement frisquet et de ce point de vue, on pouvait voir de l'eau à perte de vue, ce dernier en déduisit rapidement qu'il était sur une île. Mais qu'est-ce que Giovanni pouvait bien faire ici, au milieu de nulle part, sur une île relativement rocailleuse et déserte ?

Avançant difficilement entre l'herbe folle et les cailloux à cause de ses chevilles entravées, Nanu put observer un peu plus le paysage et se faire une idée plus ou moins précise de l'endroit où il avait atterri. Au loin il apercevait une île plus grande et de-ci de-là, des rochers semblaient surgir des vagues. L'île sur laquelle il se trouvait n'était pas très grande, mais une plage de sable sombre s'étendait en contrebas, et un sentier escarpé avait l'air d'y mener. Selon le flic d'Alola et ses connaissances de la région de Kanto, il y avait une forte probabilité qu'on l'ait fait débarquer sur une des Îles Écume, un archipel situé au sud de Parmanie, pas très loin de l'île volcanique de Cramois'île. Il n'y avait pas grand chose de réellement intéressant dans cet endroit assez hostile, d'ailleurs délaissé par la colonisation humaine. On y racontait juste que l'oiseau des glaces, Artikodin, avait fait son nid dans les grottes qui parsèment l'archipel, ce qui d'après la légende, était la raison de la quantité de glace qu'on pouvait retrouver à l'intérieur des plus profondes.

S'il recoupait cette localisation et les informations qu'il avait grappillé récemment, on n'était pas très loin du centre de recherche que la Team Rocket avait installé il y a peu, justement sur la grande île voisine de Cramois'île. Peut-être s'en servait-il comme leurre, exposé à la face du monde, pendant que de sordides expériences se déroulaient dans cet endroit reculé ?

 

Après quelques minutes compliquées à essayer de garder l'équilibre en marchant sur le sentier escarpé à petits pas entravés, les cailloux roulant sous ses pieds, Nanu arriva enfin sous bonne escorte sur la surface plane et molle de la plage où des Krabby se sauvèrent à leur approche. La marée commençait déjà à remonter et de temps à autre, un peu d'écume salée venait leur lécher les semelles. Une cavité s'ouvrait devant eux, dissimulée par des rochers aux angles saillants, comme s'ils avaient été brisés par la force des courants. A l'intérieur, une grotte illuminée par une installation électrique flambant neuve s'offrait à ses yeux, bien plus haute et vaste qu'il n'avait pu l'imaginer en arrivant. Sur un promontoire rocheux, dans le contre-jour violent d'un spot de lumière, une ombre menaçant les dominait de sa hauteur. Mais Nanu n'avait pas besoin de voir pour savoir que c'était lui. Giovanni, en personne. Rien que sa présence habituelle était intimidante, mais dans cette mise en scène, il l'était bien plus et il comprenait l'effroi qu'il pouvait imposer à certaines personnes.

 

«  _Je vois que vous avez capturé une jolie petite fouine, c'est bien._  »

 

Les mots du chef de la Team Rocket ricochèrent sur les parois rocheuses de la grotte, renvoyant ses félicitations en écho à ses subordonnés dont le faciès s'éclaira de joie à sentir la satisfaction dans la voix de leur maître. Puis, il s'adressa au captif :

 

«  _Cela faisait longtemps que je savais que tu étais revenu fourrer ton nez dans mes affaires. Je t'avais fait suivre depuis quelque temps, et ça a payé. Je n'aime pas qu'on vienne interférer dans mes plans._  »

 

 

Le ton était posé, glacial. Totalement assuré, comme si rien ne pouvait plus ébranler Giovanni de son piédestal. Nanu ne pouvait lever les yeux sans être ébloui, mais il sentait le regard du boss sur lui, écrasant comme une chape de plomb. Un battement passa. Long, lourd. Puis il aboya l'ordre à ses sbires de l'attacher à un des pilotis qui soutenait une plate-forme qui devait maximiser la surface de travail même à marée haute. Nanu avait essayé de se débattre, en vain, entravé et en infériorité, il ne faisait pas le poids alors que ses poignets étaient attaché derrière la poutrelle, plaquant son dos au bois humide, appréhendant ce qui allait arriver ou si ce n'était  encore qu'un jeu de chat et de la souris de la part de Giovanni.

 

 

Ce dernier descendit enfin au niveau de son prisonnier, afin de mieux admirer la proie qui s'était jetée dans ses filets. Avec un sourire carnassier, il se délectait des petits mouvements issus de la position inconfortable dans laquelle était maintenu le natif d'Alola. Faisant craquer les jointures de ses mains, il ordonna à ses sbires de déguerpir. Il voulait interroger lui-même le captif, savoir ce que savait déjà la Police Internationale de ses plans et tenait absolument à avoir la satisfaction de régler ce problème de ses propres mains. Une fois la dernière personne sortie de la grotte, Giovanni s'avança vers Nanu qui l'accueillit d'un sourire goguenard, peu enclin à afficher le malaise qui commençait à le gagner, dans une position de vulnérabilité inédite pour lui. Mais le baron du crime savait sentir la peur et l'air bravache du flic ne le trompait pas, au contraire, il se délectait par avance de voir Nanu se décomposer, tôt ou tard.

 

«  _Alors, où en est ton enquête ? L'endroit a paru te surprendre, je ne pense pas que tu étais au courant d'une planque ici, au beau milieu des courants qui balaient les Îles Écume._

 

_\- Je me demande toujours pourquoi tu es venu te geler les couilles ici. C'est sombre et humide, tu vas choper des rhumatismes._

 

 _\- Tu n'as toujours pas appris à fermer ta grande gueule, je vois. Tu vas bientôt apprendre à l'ouvrir que quand je te le demanderai._  »

 

S'avançant vers Nanu, Giovanni l'attrapa par la gorge et, par sa seule force brute, commença à le soulever et à pendre le flic, rendu impuissant par ses attaches. Il ne pouvait que se tortiller en vain, cherchant en un râle douloureux à aspirer une bouffée d'air iodé mais l'affaire était rendue quasiment impossible par la pression qu'exerçait Giovanni sur sa trachée. Avant de le relâcher brutalement, faisant choir Nanu sur ses jambes qui se dérobèrent instantanément sous lui, mais retenu dans sa chute par les liens de ses poignets dont le frottement sur le bois humide exerça une force suffisante pour le bloquer pathétiquement les bras en arrière, corps penché en avant, comme un pantin désarticulé.

 

«  _Alors, toujours pas décidé à me dire où tu en es dans ton enquête ? Il faut que tu te dépêches de parler, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps pour entendre tes confessions._  »

 

Reprenant son souffle avec difficulté, Nanu réalisa que le pétrin dans lequel il s'était fourré : il venait de se rappeler qu'ils étaient dans une grotte en bord de mer et que la marée n'allait pas tarder à s'engouffrer dans la cavité qui servait d'ouverture à cette grotte. Et, au vu de la hauteur du pilotis auquel il était attaché, il était très probable que Giovanni utilise sa submersion prochaine comme moyen de le faire chanter.

 

« _Sale fils de chienne..._ »

 

Ce fut tout ce que Nanu put articuler. C'était la première fois qu'il se sentait réellement en danger, où sa vie était véritablement mise sur le fil et dépendait du bon vouloir de Giovanni. Habituellement, il avait toujours une certaine marge et diverses options pour de dépêtrer de la mouise dans laquelle il se retrouvait fourré, mais aujourd'hui ne semblait pas le cas. Giovanni semblait avoir beaucoup appris de ses erreurs, à force de le côtoyer, d'être dans une sorte de compétition entre eux deux sur qui aurait une longueur d'avance, d'être dans une sorte de compétition entre eux-deux sur qui aura une longueur d'avance, qui piégerait l'autre, qui dominerait son adversaire. Et malgré ce constat, Nanu souriait comme un dément, un démon : ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne trouvait pas de solution qu'il n'y en avait pas. Il fallait qu'il retourne la situation à son avantage, qu'il utilise Giovanni à son insu. Et pour cela, faire carburer ses neurones, avec l'adrénaline qui affluait à son cerveau, comme pour le booster. Il aimait les défis, les jeux d'adresse et les casse-têtes, et Giovanni lui offrait le plus beau de tous, avec sa vie en récompense.

 

L'interrogatoire n'était qu'un prétexte pour le mafieux, afin d'avoir l'homme à sa merci. Giovanni attrapa Nanu fermement par le menton, esquivant un coup de dents. Il voulait se plonger un instant dans les prunelles de sang de Nanu, pendant qu'elles brillaient encore d'espoir. Avant qu'elles ne se brisent d'angoisse et de détresse, puis qu'elles ne s'éteignent. Il regarda en silence le visage fier du flic, ses traits émaciés, passant doucement son pouce sur les lèvres de Nanu, les entrouvrant légèrement.

 

«  _On dirait que tu regrettes presque ce que tu es en train de faire, Giovanni._

 

_\- Ne te méprends pas. Je compte bien me débarrasser de toi et que tu serves de pâture aux Krabby de la baie._

 

_\- Tu déconnes, je vais trop te manquer pour ça._

 

 _\- Je trouverai bien dans le monde une personne aussi chiante et tenace que toi. Tu n'es pas irremplaçable._  »

 

Giovanni sentit comme un air de déception sur le visage de l'agent triple zéro, et cela l'amusait beaucoup. Ce n'était que quand ce dernier était acculé aux dernières extrémités qu'il lui trouvait un certain magnétisme. Un charme à la fois dans la vulnérabilité de son corps mince mais nerveux ainsi que dans la vivacité de son esprit et de ses mots qui dépassaient bien trop souvent sa pensée.. Giovanni attrapa violemment Nanu par ses cheveux, afin de le forcer à arrêter de sourire.

 

« _...Je suis pas assez pathétique ainsi, il faut encore que tu me brutalises ?_  »

 

Nanu et sa grande gueule, sa langue bien pendue. Giovanni voulait un instant le faire taire, dominer cet organe qui semblait le plus insoumis de tous et se jeta sur cette bouche obscène dans un baiser violent, conquérant, qui relevait plus de la morsure et de la possession que de la douceur d'un dernier baiser. La main de Giovanni était agrippée férocement dans la chevelure de son captif, lui laissant échapper un geignement de douleur et malgré cela, Nanu avait répondu à la sauvage invitation de Giovanni, mû par l'espoir que cela réveillerait d'autres émotions en ce dernier. Et quand le baiser se rompit, ce fut le moment que choisit l'océan pour s'inviter dans leur huis-clos, la première vaguelette léchant le sable mouillé qui tapissait le fond de cette grotte. Un éclair d'angoisse passa dans les yeux de Nanu avant qu'il ne se reprenne, mais Giovanni remarqua qu'il avait pâli. Le boss regarda l'eau qui entrait doucement mais sûrement, puis sa montre.

 

«  _Il ne te reste environ qu'une vingtaine de minutes avant d'être entièrement submergé, je dirais, par rapport à ta taille. Je vais imaginer que tu peux retenir grosso-modo trois minutes ta respiration. Fais par toi même le calcul du temps qu'il te reste._

 

_\- Et je suppose que tu vas prendre ton pied tout ce temps à me regarder ?_

 

_\- Évidemment, je ne voudrais pas en manquer une miette._

 

_\- Ça t'excite à ce point de me voir attaché et suffoquer, hein mon salaud ?_

 

 _\- Sans doute autant que ça t'excite le fait d'être attaché et sous mon regard..._  »

 

 

Nanu se contenta de fusiller du regard Giovanni. Ca ne servait à rien de protester, de vociférer. L'eau montait inexorablement, elle lui arrivait déjà au-dessus des orteils. Il sentait sur lui le regard de Giovanni, se délectant de son impuissance. Il ne pouvait pas le blâmer, si la situation avait été inversée, Nanu savait pertinemment qu'il aurait apprécié plus que de raison le spectacle. L'un et l'autre avaient besoin de dominer, de se dominer, de se montrer qui était le plus intelligent, le plus fort, le plus fourbe. Et il semblait que Nanu avait perdu la partie : après tant de petites victoires, il perdait quand même la guerre. Même s'il ne parvenait pas à imaginer que Giovanni veuille mettre un terme à leur petit jeu dont ils tiraient tous deux tant de stimulation, et qui durait déjà depuis des années. Giovanni aurait gagné et après ? Serait-il capable de ne se contenter que de ça ? Non, c'était impossible, et pourtant, maintenant que l'eau lui léchait les chevilles, il ne voyait toujours pas la détermination de Giovanni faillir.

Nanu avait beau essayer de provoquer Giovanni, il sentait que tout sonnait creux, que Giovanni, perché sur l'échelle qui remontait jusqu'au ponton, se contentait juste de jouir du spectacle que malgré lui, il lui offrait. Le patron de la pègre ne put s'empêcher de se mordre la lèvre inférieure lorsque des vaguelettes fraiches vinrent lécher l'entrejambe du policier, le faisant se tortiller avec inconfort. Nanu était conscient de la vision qu'il offrait et voyait le plaisir notable que Giovanni prenait à le voir petit à petit lutter pour conserver jusqu'au bout sa dignité alors qu'il se faisait lentement engloutir par l'océan.

 

«  _C'est bon, tu prends bien ton pied là ?_

 

 _\- Je pense que tu n'imagines même pas._  »

 

En guise d'affront supplémentaire, Giovanni commença à se caresser lentement l'entrejambe à travers son pantalon, ne laissant pas Nanu en manquer une goutte, ce à quoi l'agent spécial répondit avec une pointe d'ironie :

 

«  _Oh merci de m'offrir en plus un spectacle **POUR RENDRE MA MORT PLUS SUPPORTABLE**  !_ »

 

D'un côté, voir l'excitation de Giovanni avait quelque chose de rassurant pour Nanu, c'était un levier sur lequel il pouvait encore espérer s'appuyer pour obtenir sa délivrance, pour pousser Giovanni à le libérer, en échange d'une partie de son intégrité physique. Mais il ne voulait pas supplier, c'était hors de question, même dans le but de duper le Team Rocket, il ne voulait pas que Giovanni ait une emprise supplémentaire sur lui. Mais son temps était compté et filait bien plus rapidement qu'il n'aurait voulu ; déjà l'eau lui chatouillait le nombril et ses mains entravées derrière son dos. Et Giovanni qui devenait de plus en plus obscène devant ses yeux, bien à l'abri en haut de son échelle, le forçant lever les yeux pour capter son attention. C'était pourtant un spectacle envoûtant qu'il lui offrait, à la faveur de ce huis-clos, que ne pouvait pas entièrement savourer Nanu, trop obnubilé par sa survie, sentant sur sa chair l'étreinte implacable de l'océan. L'eau montait, graduellement, à son rythme mais sans s'arrêter. Les cordes qui le retenaient se resserraient une fois gorgées d'eau, ajoutant de la douleur à son supplice. La marée qui enveloppait maintenant son buste opprimait sa respiration, à moins que ça ne soit l'angoisse qui se déversait dans son sang.

 

 

L'eau lui arriva enfin au menton, rendant la sentence mortelle d'autant plus proche et palpable. Son cœur battait à tout rompre, Nanu se dressa sur la pointe de ses pieds, espérant gagner quelques secondes, tirant comme un fou sur les liens qui enserraient ses poignets, sans espoir de les briser. Ses prunelles rouges erraient erratiquement à la recherche de l'ultime espoir, qui semblait arriver avec Giovanni qui s'était élancé à l'eau. L'eau gagna vite, trop vite ses lèvres. Nanu rejeta brutalement sa tête en arrière, par réflexe, mais se heurta au pilotis auquel il était attaché. Une panique irrationnelle s'empara de lui, sautillant sur la pointe de ses pieds, tirant sur ses liens à s'en entailler la peau, implorant du regard Giovanni qui était là mais qui ne se contentait que de le regarder, d'aspirer sa vie de son regard, comme s'il ne voulait pas manquer une seconde de son agonie.

 

L'eau submergea rapidement le nez de l'agent et ce dernier sut que c'était la fin. Tout son corps se jetait en avant, comme pour atteindre Giovanni, joues gonflées, essayant de garder en lui encore un peu d'air. En vain, le temps passait, Nanu était entièrement recouvert par les vagues, et des bulles s'échappaient malgré lui de ses narines et il luttait avec la plus grande des difficultés pour ne pas inhaler l'eau salée de la baie alors que Giovanni pressait son corps dur contre lui, dans une étreinte possessive, comme pour calmer les spasmes qui agitaient son corps. Des paillettes noires commençaient à danser dans son regard, tout était flou, froid et sourd sous l'eau, sauf le corps qui l'enlaçait, seule source de vie contre son corps qui se mourrait. Le torse de Nanu se souleva puissamment, laissant filer une nuée de bulles et sa vie, laissant l'océan posséder ses poumons. Ses yeux étaient restés grand ouverts, plongés dans ceux de Giovanni, alors que son corps s'agita de légers spasmes, les derniers, avant de devenir complétement relâché, comme flottant entre deux eaux.

 

 

Après avoir repris un peu d'oxygène à la surface, et savourant par là même cette bouffée d'air, Giovanni replongea récupérer sa victime. Il dégaina le couteau de botte qu'il portait toujours discrètement attaché à sa cheville et entrepris de couper la corde qui retenait les poignets de Nanu au poteau. A peine délivré, le corps inanimé de ce dernier se mit à doucement dériver, au gré du courant qui l'entrainait en direction du fond de la grotte. Rattrapant fermement la dépouille inerte du flic, Giovanni entreprit de le remonter à la surface. Il songea qu'il n'avait jamais vu son rival dans un état de tel relâchement, que ça en était presque beau. Nanu ne respirait plus, depuis quelques minutes déjà. Giovanni profita de l'apesanteur de l'eau pour charger l'homme sur son épaule, puis entrepris de grimper à l'échelle le gros mètre restant jusqu'à la plate-forme, où il fit rouler Nanu sur le dos, sans ménagement.

 

 

Nanu fixait le plafond de la grotte d'un regard vide, ses lèvres entrouvertes dégoulinant d'eau salée. Giovanni chercha un pouls, et, avec difficulté, en trouva un bien que faible, mais indiquant que l'homme était toujours un peu en vie. Cela fit sourire Giovanni malgré lui : son rival était pique qu'une teigne et s'accrocherait de chacune de ses cellules à la vie. Mais l'intéressé lui-même n'en était pas conscient et voulant ainsi prouver sa toute-puissance, après lui avoir donné la mort, Giovanni entreprenait de le ramener à la vie. Il s'assura d'abord que rien n'allait gêner son entreprise : les boutons de la chemise furent arrachés, la ceinture détachée. Puis, avec délicatesse, le boss bascula la tête du flic, menton vers le haut, avant de se placer au niveau de son visage. Le cœur de Nanu battait, il le savait. Il n'avait besoin que d'un petit coup de pouce, un souffle, et tel le créateur il réinsufflerait la vie dans ce corps inerte. Giovanni verouilla hermétiquement sa bouche autour des lèvres de Nanu et une main lui pinçant les narines, il lui insuffla de l'air, progressivement, et voyant la poitrine du type se lever, cessa pour qu'il expire de lui-même, pendant qu'il reprenait sa respiration et recommence jusqu'à que Nanu convulse légèrement. Puis une toux survint, lui faisant vomir l'eau salée qu'il avait inhalé, mêlée de mucus pulmonaire. Faiblement, sa respiration avait repris, et ses yeux rouges qui fixaient un point invisible d'un air accusateur s'étaient paisiblement clos. Giovanni savourait son triomphe, total. Il l'avait détruit puis ranimé, il avait eu le droit de mort et de vie sur lui. Il lui avait prouvé que des deux, il avait été le meilleur. Il avait savouré son agonie avec une indécence inouïe et il n'osait pas avouer à quel point son excitation avait été forte à ce moment. Et maintenant, il avait ce sentiment d'omnipotence d'avoir réussi à le ramener à la vie et cette sensation avait plus de valeur que tout, pour lui.

 

 

Mais ne voulant pas que son triomphe soit gâché par une hypothermie fatale, Giovanni enleva à son captif ses vêtements froids et détrempés, pour l'envelopper dans une couverture de survie qui se trouvait dans une des malles servant habituellement en cas d'urgence. Le mafieux laissa passer son regard sur le corps fin, immobile et pâle de son rival, avant de finir de le débarrasser des derniers liens qui s'étaient tellement resserrés sur les membres de l'homme que ses pieds et mains avaient commencé à bleuir et qu'il allait sans toute garder quelque temps les cicatrices de la corde qui s'était, à force de se débattre contre l'inexorable noyade, enfoncée dans la chair même de l'agent des forces spéciales.

 

 

Giovanni n'avait qu'une hâte, que le bel endormi revienne à lui et qu'il puisse lui raconter à quel point il avait aimé le regarder comme ça, passer de la prétention à l'appréhension, puis à la panique et enfin, au calme serein du sommeil qu'il n'avait pas souhaité éternel. Mais il savait aussi que l'esprit vicieux et retors de son rival allait un jour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce et au fond de lui, cela le flattait énormément d'imaginer les moyens pervers que Triple Zéro aurait à mettre en œuvre ne serait-ce que pour l'égaler. En attendant, il allait veiller tranquillement sur l'objet de son triomphe, jusqu'à que la marée se retire.

 

 


End file.
